Wish me
by LadyBird
Summary: A short dialogue only fic. It’s all about saying what you need to, even if you leave it almost too late. 25.04.07 A sequel posted. Aftermath of the battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All the characters used in this story are the sole property of J.K Rowling (and some other big company whose name I do not remember. Sorry, no insults intended, just my bad memory). They are not mine. I take credit for the characters' actions and thoughts in this story, though (often used as they are).

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Harry/ Draco

**Warnings:** implied possible future slash (homosexual relationship)

**A/N:** A short dialogue/only fic. Draco and Harry (Well, Malfoy and Potter at the moment, yet), right before Harry goes to fight Voldemort in the (hopefully) final battle. It's all about saying what you need to, even if you leave it almost too late.

**Feedback:** Will be saved into a special folder on my harddrive and taken into consideration.

**Wish me**

"Is it time?"

"Malfoy? You're up then."

"Up and about. It wasn't that serious. And if you're going I have to be prepared."

"Oh, right. Yes, it is time. We'll be leaving soon. I think the others are already getting into positions. I just have to take the ward down."

"You're going, then."

"Everything's in place. And it's the best time we have. There migh not be another one like this."

"All right then. I'll put the potions and bandages ready. Ther's bound to be some casualities."

"Merlin, I hope not. But I've learnt to be realistic. … We're lucky to have you here. And alive"

"Yes, you are. Get going, you'e going to be late if you don't."

"Wish me luck?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. Luck won't help you."

"What would then?"

"Competence. Strategy. Good plan. Good plan B. A portkey back here. Snape to guard your back."

"I've got all those."

"Then you're set. What do you need luck for?"

"I need you to wish me luck."

"Oh…"

"……"

"……."

"Well if you want to… I might as well. Good…"

"No, don't! Don't say it just because I asked, don't…"

"Ssh, stop. It's not because you asked. We need to talk about it, but there's no time now. So go and come back."

"I will."

"I'll hold you to it. Now go. Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All the characters used in this story are the sole property of J.K Rowling (and some other big company whose name I do not remember. Sorry, no insults intended, just my bad memory). They are not mine. I take credit for the characters' actions and thoughts in this story, though (often used as they are).

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Harry/ Draco

**Warnings:** implied possible future slash (homosexual relationship)

**A/N:** A short dialogue/only fic. Aftermath of the battle. FYI, Voldemort is dead.

**Feedback:** Will be saved into a special folder on my harddrive and taken into consideration.

**Holding on**

„Careful… Careful, I said! Don't let… Lay him down… So, so… Let got… No, not you, hold... keep holding the stasis…DRACO! yes, like that, just hold on, you're doing fine… DRACO! Thighten up a bit here.. Yes, exactly… a bit more power here, push it, you remember the kneazle last week, you did fine then… just like that, exactly like that, you're doing good, you're doing very good… DRA…"

„Don't scream, I've got Kingsley on the table… Oh, God!"

„Snap out of it, there's no time… We're holding for the moment, but…"

„Yes, yes, right. I'll… MILL! GET THE TABLE READY, A STASIS COMING! PATIL, GET HERE! Shankwell, take Kingsley over."

„What's happening… My…"

„I've got it. Kingsley, now."

„Yes…"

„Just hold on a little longer… PATIL, WHERE ARE…"

„Here, What's... Oh, G…"

„God, yes, I know. Take over the outer core, they brought him here and can't hold much longer… I'll take the inner… Hold steady… Inner first… Start transferring now…inner done… now outer… focus… done… You can let go now, we've got him."

„Hey, I heard they brought… Holy fucking…"

„Yes, as you can see. Patil and I are holding him, help and pick him up, you know we can't. Support the…"

„Oh, God!"

„Yes, like that, let's go. You two, get some rest."

„Well, there's hope now. What you're shaking now for? It's out of our hands… Although better now than while holding stasis. Your preformance was quite acceptable there, I must confess. I find myself surprised to say that. It seems you have learnt something besides blowing up cauldrons in the past years."

„How to operate under pressure, yes. Thank you, Professor. For both the lessons and…"

„Leave it. I need a drink. Do you think there's any alcohol left in the house after all this… Well, what're you waiting for?"

„C-coming! I think Hermione has a bottle under the table in the library…"


End file.
